


Road Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, Day 2, Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang go on a road trip and Perry regrets agreeing to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Road Trip**

The gang were going on a road trip for 'investigative reasons' (aka LaFontaine and Laura were plotting and scheming). Perry was stuck with the tiresome task of driving whilst babysitting a bunch of _children!_ It wasn't exactly her idea of fun but considering she was the only one of them with a license she didn't really have a choice, well that and LaF's puppy eyes being her only weakness. LaFontaine was sat in shotgun, one hand intertwined with Perry's and sat on top of the gear stick and the other resting on their lap. That left the rabble that is Danny, Laura and Carmilla in the back seats. Danny was on the left-hand side with Laura snuggled up into her side, arms wrapped around her girlfriend. Carmilla hadn't been overly eager to come but was coaxed with promises of baked goods.

They had already exhausted most of the car friendly 'fun' games such as 'I spy' and 'would you rather' around twenty minutes into their trip when Carmilla suggested playing 'never have I ever'. After explaining the rules to Laura it was agreed that they would all drink a bottle of Pepsi during the game and the first person to finish theirs would have to help Perry clean the dorms. Nobody wanted to lose.

"Never have I ever... broken IKEA furniture?" Laura started. She recieved three looks of 'oh come on, is that _really_ the best you can think of?' LaFontaine did however take a swig of their drink.

"Never have I ever been arrested" Danny stated confidently, both LaFontaine and Carmilla drank to that. "Okay, Carmilla that does _not_ surprise me but LaF?" Laura asked uncertainly. "I may have caused an impromptu explosion in a graveyard one time..." was the response that LaFontaine gave, nobody dared inquire further. "I have never broken a bone" LaF challenged. Laura and Danny drank to that one. "I could have guessed Danny, what with you being like a monster hunter and all" Laura had said with a giggle and an adoring gaze up to her very ginger girlfriend. Carmilla gagged which earned a laugh from LaFontaine. "I haven't ever made stupid plans to take down a school" Carmilla said pointedly. She was the only one not to drink because after all that was what the entire road trip was about.

"Never have I ever fancied my room mate" Laura said with a smug face. LaF rolled their eyes and drank. Carmilla quietly sipped hers which didn't go unnoticed. LaF made a mental note to use that to their advantage a later date until they remembered that Carmilla was in fact capable of breaking several of their bones. "I've never brought a _study_ buddy home on the first night" Danny said with a laugh, Carmilla drank to that with a smirk on her face that showed just how proud of that fact she was.

"I have never taken a shower with somebody else" LaF said which earned a look from Perry which could be translated to 'don't be so rude'. Laura and Danny drunk with visible blushes tinging their cheeks and Carmilla did so without a care.

"Never have I ever had a fake ID" Carmilla said, earning a shocked glance from Laura. Danny quickly took a swig from her bottle. "Looks like Xena isn't such a saint after all" Carmilla chuckled. "When did I claim to be a saint? Anyway it was for destroying an alchemy department experiment" the tall ginger replied.

"Never have I ever given someone a fake number" Laura admitted, It took all of around ten seconds before Carmilla was drinking. "How many people?" Laura asked her room mate.

"I genuinely have no idea, sugar puff" Carmilla responded with a bored look on her face, she was however getting close to finishing her drink which was a cause for concern.

"Never have I ever dated a ginger" Danny said. This earned scowls from Laura and LaFontaine as they drank up and an "oh come on" from Carmilla as she reduced her drink a bit more. "Babe, that wasn't fair" Laura muttered against Danny's collarbone. Danny chuckled and kissed her on the nose.

"Never have I ever slept with a yellow pillow" LaF said with a smug grin. Three sets of eyes scowled at them as their friends all drank themselves closer to doom. "LaF come _on_ , I'm the owner of a yellow pillow". Laura whined. "I have never blown up a building" Carmilla said, thankful for not having to drink. LaF guiltily took a drink and four sets of eyes, briefly on Perry's part, gave them a ' _really_ ' look. "It was an accident" they muttered.

"I have never cried at a Disney movie" Laura exclaimed happily. Carmilla took a drink full of embarrassment and shame, causing the others to burst out laughing. Carmilla was out of luck, her drink was gone. "You have to help Perry clean, fang face" Danny chuckled. No amount of baked goods would ever make up for this.


End file.
